We
by Psychodog
Summary: A series of short thoughts that run in the mind of the supporting cast. Move aside Train, you're not the only one in this tale! Shiki, Sheldon, Kyoko, River, the Numbers. Everyone else!


**_We _**

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat**_  
_**

**_We are one with the Story, for it is not Train Heartnet alone that makes up this great tale. If we were not here, Train would not be here also. We are the body... And for once... the Spotlight will be on us. _**

_Dedicated to the Underappreciated but loveable characters of Black Cat. _

_

* * *

_

**_In the case of Shiki: Beautiful as a butterfly, deadly like a bee_**

The power of the tao, it was a great strength... the people of my clan would revere it as the gift of the gods. And back then, that's what I truly believed. Even of the oriental clans, I believed mine was the greatest, we used Tao to its fullest potential. But... there was one thing holding us back. Those damn chronos... They feared out power, so in a desperate attempt they attempted to annex our power into their own. And thus, the Tao sect was born.

I was young back then, I believed it to be some form of bondage, to control the taoists and keep an eye on them. But containing the power of tao was like containing a god, you'll never get away with it. It'll backfire, destroy and ultimately prove supreme... But Chronos decided... if it can't be controlled, it must be eliminated. War ensued between the Numbers and the Tao... but after that terrible war most of us were wiped out completely. My people, those gifted by the gods were gone! Slaughtered in the hands of the numbers! The numbers of Chronos! My father, my mother, everyone... they were all gone. I could not fight in this war, I was too young. Maro and I were the two of the few who survived. I was enraged... Wasn't the Tao supposedly the most powerful force in the world? Weren't we the gifted one's? Why did those Chronos and their numbers whipe us out?

So Maro and I had a new goal... we were going to destroy Chronos and ultimately prove that the great Tao hasn't died... That we were supreme! We trained daily, heightening our powers and when my strength couldn't be contained I held it back, restrained it by covering my face. I was always told that my face was beautiful, delicate like a butterfly... But how can I have such a beautiful face but such ugly rage inside?  
My name is Shiki, master of the tao, and I'll swarm this world like a plague of locust, then everyone will see... that the power of the Tao is supreme! For we were gifted by the gods!

...And Chronos, those bastards...they will bow before our awesome strength... For it will be the Tao alone, the Tao that will bring upon new order.

**_In the Case of Sheldon: Blood_**

Hatred for the world, love for the world, I was always told that I was a very complex individual. I can't say I hate the world... but then again I can't say I love it either. I always keep my cool exterior, calm and ready. I followed my orders under Creed Diskense, and Shiki... ultimately to do one thing: bring down those fools that run Chronos. Its absurd, really... for one organization to control one-third of the world. Absolutely absurd. It would be considered tyrannical...

True they may bring upon order, but for what cost? If they fell, the world will truly be free... but then again, without order, Chaos is sure to ensue. A calm man like me would probably prefer Order over chaos... but just once, just once I want to see a free world. Beauty in this world is only skin deep as they say... True we may have a peaceful life, everyone's happy but in the inside it is ugly. Chronos is the ugliness, the darkness. So I want to see this chaos where the ugliness in the inside will finally surface, puncture a wound strong enough to penetrate Chronos and the blood will come forth.

Maybe... I'll be able to control some of that blood. But then again, maybe I don't want to. I'm very complex as they say, remember. But it is not Creed who would do this, he only cares for one thing... the Black Cat. He even destroyed a member of the Disciples of the Stars, our fellow brother just for a stray cat in black. He is not a leader I want... and he is not one I want to trust. Kyoko is young, she agrees with me... the cruelty of Creed is that the same of Chronos. Kyoko even complimented me on my good looks, something not done by many... this expressed her innocence. It's best if she is not involved.

I seperate myself from Creed. I, Sheldon... will find my own way to see this world where Chronos is not the one in power. And if I have too, I'll bring it upon myself. Destroy them with the tao power I received... but then again... maybe I will, maybe I won't. Future is uncertainty...

See, I'm so complex... I guess the blood within me is just like that. And to get what I want... I'll have to shed some blood, manipulate them and finally, bring upon their destruction.

* * *

Next up: In the case of Doctor and in the case of Kyoko. 


End file.
